Paging Dr Shepard
by deathwinged
Summary: Jack Shepard is paged at the hospital at the request of a special patient. JATE. Ficlet.


"Excuse me I'm looking for my daughter Leah Shepard." "She was just brought in Mrs. Shepard. She is in room 103, down the hall." "Thank you." Kate had been at work when she received a call that Leah had been hurt while playing at the park.

"Mommy!" Leah smiled as her mother walked through the door. "Hi baby. Are you okay?" "Boo-boo mommy." She said pointing to the cuts and scrapes on her chin and her knees. "What happened Hurley?" "After I picked her up from pre-school, Jack said I could take her to the park since both of you were working. So we went to the park and this little dude was being, in Leah's words, a "meanie head" and pushed her on the jungle gym." Kate smiled at Hurley's wording.

Since the island, they had become best friends with Hurley and Leah just loved her uncle Hurley. Thanks to Hurley, he helped Kate get a job with one of the companies Hurley had bought after winning the lottery. Kate was eternally grateful since no one wanted to hire her due to her background.

"Has the doctor come in yet?" "Not yet." "Did you call Jack?" "Yeah, they said he was finishing up surgery." "Daddy?" "Daddy is fixing someone right now sweetie. But someone will be here soon to fix you too." She smiled. Just as she said that the Dr. walked in. "Good afternoon, I'm Dr. O'Flaherty." "Kate I'll wait outside." "Thanks Hurley." "Bye Uncle Hurley." Leah smiled. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked looking at the medical chart. "Leah was pushed at the park and now has some cuts and scrapes." "Let's take a look." The doctor walked over, sat in front of Leah and looked at the injuries. "The cuts aren't deep so she doesn't need any stitches. Her chin and knees have stopped bleeding. Did you hit your head or anything sweetie?" "No." "That's good, doesn't look like anything is broken. We'll get these cuts and scrapes cleaned up. There might be a little bruising but nothing major. She will be up and running again in no time."

"I'll send in the nurse to clean up the cuts." "Thank you." "No I want daddy." Leah said sternly. "Sweetie daddy is busy right now." "No I want daddy." She said starting to form tears. "Leah don't you want this nice Dr. to clean your boo-boo's?" "No I want daddy to clean them. Daddy make me better." "Leah…" "It's all right. I'll have the nurse page Dr. Shepard." "Sorry about that." "It's alright. I'll go tell the nurse." "Thank you." She said as Dr. O'Flaherty left the room.

"Did someone call a Dr.?" Jack asked as he entered the room. "Daddy!" "Hi sweetie, are you okay?" he said kissing the top of her head. "Boo-boo daddy." She said pointing at her injuries. "Those are big boo-boo's baby. Hi honey." He said turning to Kate. "Hi." She smiled kissing him. "So what is this I hear you not wanting to get your boo-boo's cleaned?" he said looking back at their daughter. "Little miss here wants her daddy to do it." "Daddy you fix my boo-boo." "Did they do a full check up?" "Yes. Hurley said they had just finished when I had gotten here." Jack walked over and grabbed Leah's chart to check everything out.

"Everything looks good. Let me tell the nurse what I need and get this little one cleaned up so she can start climbing trees again like mommy." He smiled. "Mommy I climb trees!" "You can climb when you're older." She laughed. Soon the nurse came in with what Jack needed, and then proceeded to clean up Leah's injuries. "Alright Leah all done." He said putting on the last band aid on her right knee. "No kiss daddy?" Jack bent down and kissed her injured knee. "All better." "Thank you daddy." "You're welcome baby." "Candy?" Jack smiled. "One lollipop." "Yay!" "Are you going back to work?" "No. Luckily I'm the boss, and my boss is standing outside, so I'm good." She smiled. "How was surgery?" "Good. They should be bringing her back up to her room now."

"What time will you be home?" Kate asked setting Leah back down on the floor. "Around 7 I hope." "Okay. I'll invite Hurley over for dinner." "Okay, sounds good." "Alright Leah say bye to daddy, he has to go back to work now." "Bye daddy. Love you." "I love you too sweetie." Jack picked up his daughter and hugged her sweetly. "Candy?" Jack laughed. "Yes, I will get you candy. I'll walk you two out." With Leah still in his arms he walked them out to the lobby and grabbed a lollipop for Leah. "Okay we'll see you later honey." "Okay. Drive safe." He smiled kissing Kate. "Thank a lot Hurley." "No prob dude." "Uncle Hurley up?" Leah asked. Hurley smiled and took the little girl from Jack. With one last goodbye the trio left, leaving Jack watching them from a distance. Once out of sight Jack went back to his patients, waiting for this day to come to an end.

Feedback is surely welcomed!

I'm also thinking about writing a mini series about this lovely Shepard family I've been writing about. This might just be a 5 part series about the Shepard family and some of their friends.

I'm open to anyone with topic requests or characters they would like to see in the story. So please let me know!


End file.
